Destiny Arising
by StormieTheDark
Summary: A mysterious girl gets pulled into the intergalactic war by meeting a deserted resistance fighter. Together they must find their way back to the Resistance, but this proves exceedingly difficult.
1. Chapter 1

The wreckage was immense, a giant pile of burning, melting scraps. The battle must have just happened, and how I slept through the entire thing is beyond me. I was seventeen, I was a teenager so I was able to sleep whenever and wherever I wanted. Despite being so young I was mature, able to take care of myself. I lived alone on a desolate planet in the outer rim, I never knew my family. I had friends of course, most of them dead by now, killed by the First Order. I was hardened by this.

I was scouring the wreckage for scraps, anything I could sell. Maybe with luck I could find a few weapons. All I had was a lightsaber, given to me by the force ghost of Mace Windu when I was eleven. The lightsaber used to be his, it was taken to a Jedi temple after his death. Without a teacher I had to teach myself the ways of the force. In a sense, I was glad that I was alone, it made it easier to concentrate.

I climbed through the burning wreckage, I was wearing a helmet to protect me and mask me from prying eyes. Every time the first order came to my planet I would steal from them, so naturally I was wanted. The wreckage was made of a mix of resistance fighters and first order ships. Dead soldiers littered the ground, resistance and first order soldiers alike. Some in pieces, some intact. I scavenged through the bodies for ammunition and food. I managed to find ammunition that could work in my blaster rifle that I found.

The battle was fought right beside a town, it wasn't a particularly large or wealthy town, but it was one of the biggest on the planet. Before the resistance came, this planet was controlled by the first order. I did my best to mess with them, steal from them, attack them, pillage. To put it simply, they hated me.

I was nearing the edge of the battlefield when I found a mostly intact x-wing that crashed. One of its s-foils was broken off, but other than that the ship looked fine. I excitedly ran over to the ship to see what I could get. When I got close to the ship I stopped dead. The man in the ship was still alive, I felt it in the force. I cautiously approached the cockpit, I had never experienced this in all my scavenging. I pried open the cockpit with the force and looked at the man sitting there unconcious. He wasn't badly injured, but he didn't look this he was going to wake up soon. I looked around the ship, I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only one scavenging out here. But I knew that I was the only one kind enough to save this man.

He looked a bit heavy for me to carry, but I would manage. I carefully lifted his body and slung him over my shoulder. I may have cheated a little with the force on carrying him, but I made good time back home. I encountered practically no one, everyone must have still been hiding from the battle. It wasn't really clear who won the battle, it kind of looked like a stalemate. I skirted around the edge of town to avoid suspicion, I did look like I kidnapped someone.

When I got home I set the man on my couch and dropped my loot on the table. I took my helmet off and turned to my newfound stuff. A stormtrooper's blaster and some ammo to go with, and a better blaster rifle of sorts and a little ammo to go with that. I put that stuff with my other stolen stuff, most of which was from the first order. Usually I don't steal, I don't think it's okay, but the first order was my exception. I had boxes of supplies that I stole from them, food, weapons, medical supplies. Medical supplies!

I grabbed a box of medical supplies and when over the the unconscious man. I had no freaking clue what to do with most of the stuff in the box, but the blue vials were unmistakable. Bacta was invaluable, wars could be fought over it on this planet. I grabbed one and looked at it, I had no idea where to inject it. I guessed the leg would be okay. I carefully stuck the needle in his leg and pressed the little plunger thing down.

I noticed a shiny thing around his neck, no I wouldn't steal it if it were jewelry, jewelry is for pussies. He was wearing a dog tag for identification. I turned it over and read his name. Poe Dameron. Poe Dameron the resistance fighter. The pilot. Laying on my couch. He was quite pretty, a chiselled jaw, curly brown tuffs of hair, well muscled, which why he was so freaking heavy. He was wearing an orange pilot's uniform, which was ripped and dirty. He wasn't wearing a helmet, no idea why he must've lost it. To be truthful, I wanted to join the resistance but I hadn't been able to find a way off this desolate rock. I could be a useful asset to the resistance. I guess I could call myself a Jedi, though I had no formal training.

I sat there watching Poe, whatever there was to watch. He breathed, woohoo. Eventually he began to stir and his eyes opened. He lay there blinking for a minute, looking dazed. He started to look around, and his eyes finally reached me.

"How long have you been watching me…?" he asked hoarsely, narrowing his eyes.

"Longer than necessary, honestly," I responded.

He was obviously creeped out by me, I was perched on the arm of the couch by his feet. I wasn't even sitting, I was squatting, flexing my epic leg muscles. My lightsaber was clipped to my belt, I was trying to make it as obvious as I could that I was a Jedi. I wasn't really a socially apt person.

He sat up and looked around my small home. He saw my stack of boxes with first order insignia all over them. He looked at me again suspiciously. I kept looking at him while smiling. He looked really freaking confused, nothing was probably making any sense to him. He just crashed his ship in a battle he lost and now he was on a couch in a small home with a weird girl and first order supplies.

"My droid!" he yelled as he lept to his feet and I sprang off the couch. "Where's my droid?"

I vaguely remembered a droid in the ship I got Poe out of, but to be honest I was more concerned about the unconscious man in the crashed ship. "I kind of remember a droid in the ship…"

"I need that droid!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay," I responded. "We can go back out to the wreckage and look for it. But there's no guarantee that it'll still be there!"

"Fine."

We grabbed some weapons just as a precaution and headed out to the battlefield. Poe grabbed the nicer blaster rifle and I got stuck with the stormtrooper's blaster. We walked close together, both wary of the first order coming back. We scrambled over the burnt, twisted metal to the other side of the battlefield where Poe's crashed ship was. The nearer we got, the more apparent it became of the droid's demise.

"Gone," he moaned. The droid was not the ship where it was supposed to be. "Bee-Bee-Ate!" he yelled. His voice echoed over the burned ground. Nothing responded, not a scuffle of dirt or sigh of wind. "I need that droid, it's really important to me."

Worldly attachments, psh. Fine, I guess I would help him get his droid back. "We'll start searching the city for it, but I suggest we don't split up. There might still be First Order soldiers here."

He nodded in response, and we started back toward the city away from the scorched battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction I've written and posted to the Internet. I really have no idea what I'm doing, the title doesn't have anything to do with the story, and I don't really know how this website works. That put aside, I hope you enjoy my story.**

We walked in silence for while, the atmosphere felt thick between us.

Finally he said, "You saved me and I don't even know your name."

"Phynx, and I know you're Poe, I saw your name tag."

Silence followed our small exchange, but the atmosphere was lighter with familiarity. We meandered into town, which was still relatively deserted since the battle. We spent the rest of the day searching the streets for any sign of the astromech. Red and gold were streaking the sky by the time were think about stopping and heading back to my place. We were nearing the edge of town by my home when we saw a land speeder with scrap metal and other loot loaded on it. Someone had obviously spent the day scavenging, and their loot was pretty good. I saw Poe eying it hopefully for any sign of BB-8, but the speeder was so heavily loaded with stuff it was hard to pick out anything on it.

The speeder slowly passed us, and on the end, sticking out of the scraps and garbage was a white and orange ball droid. It was unmistakable, that had to be his droid.

"Bee-Bee-Ate!" Poe yelled. The droid beeped frantically in response. "Stop!" he yelled at the scavenger. The scavenger ignored us and kept driving. Poe ran after the land speeder, which was rapidly gaining speed. I sprinted after him and caught up to him swiftly. I force jumped ahead of him and landed on the speeder. I struggled to hold on to the now swerving vehicle, I tried grabbing at BB-8 but missed and almost lost my grip on the speeder. I dangled there holding on with one hand while flailing my other hand trying to stay on.

Poe appeared next to me and flung himself wildly onto to the land speeder. He grabbed my upper arm and swung me onto the ship, both of us stumbling to stay on our feet. He untangled his droid from some wires that were loosely keeping it down. The land speeder was still swerving wildly and picking up speed.

"We have to jump!" I yelled.

He nodded and jumped off the speeder cradling the droid in his hands. I followed after him, rolling on my shoulder in the dirt. I tumbled to a halt a few feet in front of Poe and got to my feet. The scavenger was turning around the speeder and coming back at us. Poe set the droid down and wielded his blaster rifle at the ready. I activated my lightsaber and saw Poe cast a sidelong glance at the purple blade.

The scavenger came towards us and started to open fire at us. I stepped in front of Poe and deflected what I could while he fired at the scavenger. The scavenger made a pass by us, and when he did, I drove my lightsaber into the side of the craft making a giant gash in the side of it. I kept going passed us before promptly exploding.

"Run," I said to Poe. I took off at a fast run towards my home with Poe at my heels and BB-8 at his heels. We exited the town and climbed the gentle slope that lead towards my house. The hill was covered in tufts of grass and other local fauna and the dirt was packed from being walked on constantly. We slowed down to a walk and turned around to see if we had any followers, but what we saw was much worse.

A giant form of a star destroyer loomed in the sky over the dark city, its loud engines rumbling.


	3. Chapter 3

After retreating inside from the First Order star destroyer, I went over to the stolen supplies to look for some food rations. "Well, don't expect the First Order food rations to be any good."

"I don't," Poe said, smiling. "I would much rather have some food rations from the Resistance."

While we sat down and ate the tasteless rations, we talked a bit.

"So I wonder why the First Order came back," I pondered. "It's not like this planet has much for them."

"It has people to enslave and mines for resources," Poe explained. "It may look like a desolate rock, but it could be valuable to them. That's why the Resistance came, to free its people."

"And for the resources?"

"That too."

We ate in silence for a while. Eventually he said, "I guess the arrival of the First Order is lucky."

I pondered this thought for a bit. "We could steal a ship."

He nodded.

We planned our mission through the night and decided to do it the next evening. Dawn was breaking when we decided to get to sleep before our mission. Poe bunked on the couch and I went to my small, cozy bedroom. When I woke up it was evening, just as planned. Man I could sleep hard.

I went out to where Poe slept and found him cleaning his blaster rifle. He saw my come out and gave me a huge smile. "I assume you don't need a gun?" he asked.

"No," I responded. "I'll manage with my lightsaber."

We loaded up packs with supplies that we would possibly need and headed out. The First Order had set up their base in the center of the town, the place would be crawling with stormtroopers. BB-8 rolled along side Poe's ankles while we were walking into town, making a constant scraping noise to fill the silence. The town seemed to have retreating into their homes or fled in whatever way they could to escape the iron fist that was the First Order.

Poe and I set up the charges in an empty house next to the base and set them up to explode in ten minutes. We quietly made our way to the other side of the base, keeping our heads down and treading lightly. The plan wasn't unique in any sense, but it would probably work. Stormtroopers would be sent to the other side of the base to investigate the explosion while we work our way in through the other side. The other side probably wouldn't be completely deserted, but it would be easier to get past a few guards rather than many. Poe and I hunkered down behind a small building on the edge of the base while waiting for the charge to detonate.

"So how did you become a Jedi?" asked Poe, making conversation to pass the time.

I took a breath. "When I was eleven I was gifted this lightsaber by the force ghost of Mace Windu in a temple not too far from here. I used to have friends, most younger than me, nine of us in total. All of them were orphans due to the First Order. We were more or less a gang, but instead of pillaging the common folk we pillaged the First Order instead. As the oldest I protected them, I kept them fed and sheltered. I was forced to learn the ways of the Force to protect them. One by one they were picked off by the First Order, some were imprisoned and tortured and others were executed."

My eyes were starting to water as I told my story. Poe's face showed compassion. "They were the only family I ever had, as I never knew my blood family. We did everything together and it was our biggest goal to join the Resistance someday. But of course by the time I was old enough to take a job they were all dead."

Silence fell between us for a while. Then Poe spoke softly, "I've always believed in the force."

Suddenly the ground shook as the charges detonated and the shock wave passed over the building we were hiding behind. Some strong stuff those First Order explosives were. We emerged from our hiding spot and took off towards the gate at a run. The guards saw us and started firing their blasters at us. I deflected their blasts as Poe aimed two well-aimed blasts at their torsos. They both fell and the gate was clear.

We ran into the base and headed straight for the shuttles. The base did seem clear, our distraction must have worked. Idiots. Right as we were entering a shuttle of our choice, not like there was much as all the shuttle were the freaking same, blast fire started pelleting us.

Poe returned fire as we retreated into the ship. "Go!" I yelled at him. "Start the ship, I'll deflect what fire I can!" He nodded and ran into the ship with BB-8 with him, and almost immediately the ship's engines started to rumble. I kept deflecting blaster fire with my lightsaber as the ship took off. I reached into my pack and grabbed some thermal detonators and threw them down into the base just for good measure. Explosions riddled the base as I stepped into the ship as the door closed. We were home free. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Still have no idea what I'm doing, but writing makes me happy so whatever. I'm completely open to suggestions about anything.**

I meandered into the cockpit where Poe was flying the ship with ease. He had his feet up on the controls like a boss and his arms were folded across his chest. I plopped down next to him in the co-pilot seat.

"I really have no idea how most of this stuff works," I said gesturing to the controls.

Poe smiled. "It's okay, I've had a lot of experience."

"I can tell."

Poe suddenly jerked his feet off the controls and looked out the window. A fleet of First Order star destroyers were stationed in orbit, oh darn the menacing triangles.

"Can we go around?" I asked.

"They're bigger than they look," Poe responded. "We're going to have to pass them before we make the jump to hyperspace."

I groaned. That was a big fleet, and we were just one small shuttle. A voice crackled in on the radio, asking why an unscheduled shuttle was leaving the planet and what the situation was down below. I looked at Poe and he shrugged, we both had no idea what to say. We flew in silence as the the guy kept radioing us asking what we were doing, what was happening on the planet, and threatening us. We just kept flying past them, they sent out a few warning shots that we mostly ignored.

It was eerie flying past them, complete silence apart from our shuttle's engines. Finally I said, "They're going to figure it out."

Sure enough, a squad of TIE fighters came out of the star destroyers and started pursuing us. When we were in firing range of the fighters the ship started to shake as it was peppered with fire.

"I hope this is strong enough to withstand their fire!" I said as I clung to my seat.

"It should be!" The ship lurched as something on the back exploded. "The rear deflector shields are down! I need a couple more seconds to calculate the route!"

"I don't know if we have another couple seconds!"

"There!" Space warped around us as the stars appeared to stretch, and with that we zoomed into hyperspace. The ship it turns out was practically in ruins now, the hyperdrive was damaged so apparently we weren't going that far. Poe spent the majority of the journey repairing the ship as I sat in the pilot's seat vaguely entertaining myself.

Eventually we came out of hyperspace in seemingly nowhere. Confused, I asked Poe, "Where are we?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, the navigation system is down and this is as far as the hyperdrive will take us," he explained. "I'm going to see if the scanner will pick anything up nearby."

We sat in the cockpit looking at the small screen waiting to see if there was absolutely anything nearby that could help us. Turns out there was a planet a short distance away that we could probably make it to. Probably.

Poe turned the shuttle in the direction of the planet and flew that way. The engines were making some pretty awful noises the entire way there, an awful grinding wheezing noise like an old car, except I don't know what a car is of course. The planet turned out to be a desert planet, just our luck.

"I don't know how well our damaged hull will make it through the atmosphere," Poe told me. "I hope the sand makes for a soft landing. But really I've had enough desert planets for a while."

I didn't question this, I just assumed something bad happened to him on a desert planet. I knew the feeling, I really didn't want to back to my home planet. (which shall remain nameless until I come up with a name) "If you see any civilization, head towards that, maybe we can bum a ride off the planet if we crash. I don't really fancy being completely stranded in the desert."

Poe complied the best he could, steering the ship towards the biggest settlement he could find on the scanners. When we entered the atmosphere, the ship started to shake violently and catch fire. Poe wrangled the controls the best he could to keep us from coming in too steep or shallow, but it didn't seem very effective as the ship shook and tumbled.

With a gut wrenching jolt, the ship crashed into the sand and then shuddered to a halt. Our neglect to wear seatbelts landed us on the floor, in which we peeled ourselves from relatively unharmed. I meandered out of the ship and the heat of the sun and hot sand blasted my face, a huge contrast from the cool of the ship. It got hot on my home planet, by damn it was hot here. The ship was in literal pieces, the only thing intact was the cabin, the rest of the ship was scattered in the desert. Point was, we had to find a new ship.

I traipsed back into the ship to find Poe gathering our supplies. "We need a new ship," I told him despite it being completely obvious.

"The settlement is a few miles South of here," he started. "Let's hope there's a way to get a ship there."

We gathered our packs and headed outside to the scorching sand. Poe stopped dead and said, "I hope we're not on fucking Jakku."

A few steps away from the ship I stopped dead, something was wrong here. I felt it in the force, a huge disturbance. "No. We're not on Jakku. This is Tatooine."

Poe looked at me with a quizzical look. "How could you know that?"

"The Force. Luke Skywalker grew up here, and Anakin Skywalker before him. I can feel it."

We walked on the loose, hot sand for a while in stifling silence. Sand kept getting in my shoes and the sun was hot on my skin. There was water in our packs that we drank pretty much the entire time, might as well drink it sooner than later. While walking I thought about joining the resistance, they would let me join, right? I was skilled enough, but would they consider me too young and turn me away? Through intense meditation the Force I felt there had been an awakening, there was turmoil in the Force. A new Jedi and a new Sith have come to power, though I had no idea who they were. I had a feeling I would soon find out.

I was completely lost in thought the entire way there, and before I knew it we were on a rise looking over a dirty city with sand homes and buildings. After passing over the hill you could hear the rumble-bustle of the moving of thousands of people going about their business. A cloud of dust lingered over the city, never to settle because of the constant commotion. Poe and I made our way down the slope to the town, hopeful of the thought of getting the sand out of our shoes. Poe's pilot uniform was covered in dirt, and I'm sure that I was too, and we were both exhausted.


End file.
